Alors
by Mrs Headly
Summary: Il était parti,c'est certain maintenant. Elle? Elle s'est perdue. C'est certain aussi. Dans une forêt de l'état de Washington, une jeune fille se perd. Elle se perd elle même, dans ses sentiments comme dans ces lieux. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. OS


**« Alors. »**

**Auteur : **_Mrsheadly_

**Catégorie :**_ Univers Alternative, partant au début de twilight puis s'éloigne de l'intrigue des livres._

**Genre :**_ Romance (et oui !) et… suspens ?_

**Résumé : **_Il est parti, elle perd la mémoire. Le tourbillon des passions passant tantôt par la haine, tantôt par l'émotion, tantôt par la jalousie. Il est parti, c'est certain. Elle ? Elle s'est perdue. C'est certain aussi. Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Seulement Point de Vue de Isabella Marie Swann (ou Edel…)._

**Disclamer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. Parfois l'intrigue pourra ressembler à « Âmes vagabondes » que je conseille de lire, tellement il est réussit. Il est peut-être meilleur que Twilight. C'est mon avis… J'introduirais des lieux et des personnages sortis de mon univers lorsque j'en aurais l'occasion._

_**Note : **__Ceci est seulement ma deuxième fiction, que j'écris parallèlement à « Enfin ». Je pense ne pas avoir lu d'histoires semblables, si c'est le cas je me confonds d'excuses._

_L'histoire débute lorsque Bella est dans la forêt dans « Tentation », le prologue raconte seulement ce passage puis l'histoire débutera dès le premier chapitre._

_Je vous propose donc une Amnésie. « Alors » ?_

**Définition :** _alors, adverbe _

_Sens 1 A ce moment là, à cette époque. _

_Sens 2 En conséquence, dans ce cas là. _

_Sens 3 Ponctue une exclamation ou une interrogation, marque d'impatience _

**Remerciements :**_ Aux lectrices (-teurs si il y en a), qui me suivent, m'encouragent dans mes expériences et dans mes écrits. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, de votre bonté et de votre cœur qui me touche énormement._

_A Lou, parce que tu deviens presque essentielle pour ne pas dire primordiale à mes yeux. Je te remercie de m'avoir contactée par ff, de m'avoir trouvée sur internet, de tous tes compliments que tu me dis lorsque je doute trop. Merci vraiment._

_Parce que, à vous._

_Mrsheadly._

* * *

_**« Alors. »**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Souvenirs.**_

Mon souffle s'éreintait de plus en plus alors que je poursuivais ma poursuite. Il fallait que je le suive, que je le poursuive. Vite, très vite, trop vite pour mon simple corps. Les couleurs me semblaient de moins en moins distinctes, surtout plus sombres. Il devait faire nuit alors, mais je réalisais que je n'en avais à faire, non rien à faire. Ca m'était égal. Tout m'était égal, tout pourvus que je le retrouve, lui. Lui seul m'était important, essentiel. Le vent me griffait le visage par ses mains sèches et rapides de l'air, j'avais le sentiment que c'était comme pour m'insister à reprendre mes esprits, d'aller plus vite, plus loin, encore plus rapidement. Je courus alors plus vite, je distinguais à peine mes membres endoloris par la fatigue, le froid me berçait, m'enivrait, m'habitait. Je gelais vivante, même le frottement des tissus contre ma peau ne pouvait contrer ce froid presque canadien qui s'insinuait langoureusement en moi.

Plus de soleil, plus de lumière sauf peut-être celle de la lune présente ce soir, rien ne me rassurait, ne me réchauffait. Donc j'étais seule, vraiment seule, définitivement seule.

Un hoquet s'échappa de ma gorge pour accueillir cette effroyable nouvelle. Mes doigts saignants n'arrivaient plus à distinguer le nord dans cette claire obscurité dans laquelle m'enfermait cette forêt foisonnante. Je ne parvenais plus à sentir le nord sur l'écorce des arbres, au nord il devrait y avoir de la mousse mais sans vue pour remarquer dans cette pénombre la couleur verdâtre qui la caractérisait cette flore, mes yeux ne me servaient à rien dans cette situation. Seul restaient le toucher et le goût pour m'orienter. Mais au bout de… je ne sais combien de temps ; je perdais la notion du temps, s'échappait de mes doigts un liquide vermeil. Il ne restait donc que le goût. Ma bouche esquissa une grimace de dégoût. C'était hors de question.

Mon ouïe, elle toujours active la fidèle, tentait de percevoir le moindre bruit dans cette épaisse forêt. Je pouvais entendre le bruit d'une feuille qui tombait doucement, le bruit d'une branche qui s'abaisse au rythme du vent, le bruit potentiel pas… J'étais épuisée, mes membres fatigués me suppliaient de rentrer. Ma raison acquiesçait cette demande mais mon cœur non. Et puis je m'étais perdue. Je le savais. Donc je ne connaissais pas le chemin du retour, cette idée aurait du me terrifiée mais puisque j'avais tout perdu, me perdre n'était alors plus qu'un détail pour moi en cet instant.

Je criais, soudainement mon cœur eut envie de crier, je déversais ma rage, ma colère, ma tristesse dans cet endroit sombre et inquiétant, parce que oui j'avais peur. J'avais peur. Pas du lieu, ni pour mon futur, ni du temps présent mais j'avais terriblement peur. Peur. Peur de ce gouffre qui s'installait en moi, lancinant, il touchait d'abord mes membres endoloris en commençant par mes mains et mes pieds glacés, chacun son tour, puis s'approchait lentement mais sûrement du cœur qui dirigeait cette vie, qui menait cette vie, qui accompagnait cette vie, cette vie qui était mienne.

Je souffrais terriblement. Tellement, que je suis tombée à terre, les mains sur les côtes, le visage douloureux par ces larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de s'échapper. Je n'ai à ma connaissance jamais connu une douleur pareille, même lorsque ma chienne Douce était décédée il y a quelques années. J'en ai pleuré, certes, mais je n'avais pas ce trou noir qui m'habitait, ce néant qui naissait dans mes entrailles, brûlant mes organes d'une douleur incommensurable.

Je séchais mon visage du revers de ma manche noircie par la terre humide, ma mâchoire se crispa et je réussis à relever les yeux, il fallait que je continue. Alors je repris ma course, elle qui était poursuite il y a, je crois, quelques heures, devenait peu à peu fuite. Il devait déjà être à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, j'espère ironiquement qu'il est satisfait de lui. Du désastre qu'il a causé, j'espère pour lui qu'il a cassé son « passe-temps » favoris (c'était un mince espoir d'être la favorite mais l'humour noir seul pouvait m'aider en ce moment).

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux, mais je repris ma course tout de même, trébuchant régulièrement sur des morceaux de bois qui jonchaient mon chemin, mes genoux tremblaient sous mon poids mais je leur ordonnais de se tenir correctement. Dans la rage du désespoir qui m'habitait, je sentais une nouvelle force m'habiter, celle de la tristesse peut être, je n'en étais pas sûre mais je n'avais pas d'Encyclopédie sur moi pour vérifier.

La forêt devenait de plus en plus sombres, les arbres de plus en plus feuillus et l'air plus glacial. Je me suis arrêtée pour tenter dans un vain espoir de retrouver mon chemin, en tournant sur moi-même je m'aperçus de l'épaisseur des troncs des arbres, des ombres menaçantes que la lune faisait sur le peu d'espace où aucun arbuste ne poussait. Les fougères, ronces, et bosquets devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, je ne l'avais pas remarqué pendant ma course. En tournant sur moi-même, je comptais les secondes : une, deux, trois… quatre-vingt six, quatre-vingt sept, quatre-vingt hui…cent.

Je me suis trouvée face à un gros arbre, très épais. Je tapais alors du pied en poussant un juron puis contourna cet arbre et repris mon chemin. Je haletais de rage, jamais je n'avais senti autant de colère dans mon corps, je me demandais même si je n'allais pas exploser sous ces excès de sentiments si forts. Je n'étais pas faite pour ca, je n'avais signé aucun contrat stipulant le souhait de vivre une vie trépidante, rien n'avait plus de valeur à mes yeux qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud avec une tartine de beurre de cacahuète à lire un livre. Mais on ne prévoit rien, enfin je crois qu'on ne choisit pas toujours ce qu'on vit.

Là pour le coup, je ne l'ai pas choisit. Je peux le certifier.

Le vent se mit alors à tourner, devenant plus fort. Mes cheveux fouettaient mon visage à chaque foulée que je faisais, c'était encore pire lorsque je tombais ; la plupart du temps je m'arrachais plus de cheveux que ne faisais de réels gestes pour me relever. J'étais épuisée.

J'étais perdue aussi.

J'essuyais une énième larme qui roulait sur ma joue et tentais de retenir un sanglot plus important que le dernier. Mes réserves lacrymales étaient donc elles infinies ? Zut. Je détestais vraiment mon corps, ses faiblesses, et ses chevilles incapables de courir normalement ! Peut-être était-ce aussi une des raisons qui ont poussé Ed... qui l'ont poussé à m'abandonner.

« Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. »

C'était encore douloureux de se souvenir de ses phrases même après certainement de longues heures de recul. Je devais me l'avouer, je n'avais avait aucun recul. Je n'en aurais certainement jamais. C'était… misérable. Le vent me rappela une nouvelle fois à l'ordre, l'air et mes cheveux me fouettaient le visage pour que je reprenne les esprits.

Je me relevais alors encore une fois, tentais de ne pas remarquer le carnage que j'avais imposé à mon corps ; les épines qui s'éparpillaient le long de mes faibles muscles, les brindilles, feuilles et mousse qui coloraient mes cheveux. Je devais inévitablement avoir le visage détruit par la terre et les larmes mais… ce n'était pas important. Rien ne m'était plus important.

Je repris ma course, presque à l'aveugle, évitais tant bien que mal les pièges dont cette forêt semblait être truffée. Je ne courrais plus réellement, j'avançais lentement mais ne marchait pas. Je fuyais toujours. Je fuyais ce passé, ces souvenirs, cette vie peut-être, je me fuyais surtout parce que je sentais que j'étais responsable de mon malheur.

Mais puisque j'étais perdu, ce n'était pas grave si je décidais de tourner à droite ou à gauche, si je décidais de faire un pas en avant ou un pas en arrière. J'aurais voulu le suivre, je désirais le suivre. Sans mes sens, je croyais en un minuscule instinct en moi qui aurait survécut à ma vie. L'apparition de quelque chose. C'était ca, exactement j'attendais quelque chose, quelqu'un peut-être.

Ma course devait déjà durer depuis un certain temps, la lune était pleine et le soleil très sombre. Je ne distinguais pas d'étoile hors du soleil, même pas l'étoile du berger. Je n'avais plus de berger de toute façon. L'agneau s'est perdue il y a maintenant quelque temps…

Soudain.

Soudain, je vis le néant. Pas celui qui me brûlait de l'intérieur, celui-là semblait m'attendre au milieu de la forêt. Je le vis ce néant, je sentais ma fin proche.

Aveuglée par la sombre luminosité de ce bois, j'ai décidé de provoquer ma fin. Oui, ma fin, la _mienne_. Je bondis alors dans le dernier effort musculaire dont mon corps était capable de faire. La dernière chose que je sentis, alors que je tombais dans l'épuisement le plus total, c'était des millions d'écorces qui pénétraient douloureusement dans ma chair.

_« Alors » ?_


End file.
